To Be Kill Or Killed By Love
by Summerxbk
Summary: when love gets into damon . he just has to mess the stuff up with elena Damon/OC  & Damon / Elena
1. Chapter 1

Damon P.o.v

I was sat with my broody brother's friends. When Elena walks in the grill with a girl. She was talking to Elena . Elena seemed to know her . She was very beautiful more gorgeous than Elena if that was possible . She had long dark black hair with by the looks of it natural blonde highlights., Her eyes were very different they looked brown yet blue . She was wearing something that made every guy in grill turn to look at her . She looked like the younger, sexier , Mexican version of Isobel if that was possiable. She was wearing a white version of Katherine's dress and white heels. It kind reminded me of Katherine's dress she wore to the masquerade party . Caroline , witch - bitch , saint Stefan , other Gilbert turned to look at Elena .

Their faces were shocked . Witchy began to whisper " She looks like the girl from my dream , Elijah was hugging her. " Caroline began to blabber. Elena got to our little party's table . She almost shouted " hey guys, want you guys to meet my aunt , Isobel's sister ." That is what got everyone attention. The girl started saying " Hi my name is Diana Flemming well now Mikaelson ." Damn she's married . Wait flemming ! O h shit this was Ric's ex- wife sister probable . As if on cue walks in good old Alaric . He walks towards Elena then stops when he sees the newbie. He begins to cry and runs to hug her . She hugs him back . He just swings her around til she starts to laugh. Her laugh is so addictive . Half the grill turned to look at her . Ric aying to her " Di , why you here I thought you would be with you're adopted family ?" She looked like he hit a touchy subject.


	2. Chapter 2

Diana pov

" So Jenna can I meet my niece or what ?" I asked her softly over the phone . "Sure." Jenna said . At that moment I saw a girl just exactly like Kat walking towards the mystic grill . From what Kat , Isobel and they …. told me the doppelganger would look exactly like Kat.

I started to walk up to her and on habit I was going to say " omg !Kat!" but it wasn't . I asked her " Um are you Elena Gilbert ?"

Kat's look -a -like looked suspicious of me . Hey I would be suspicious to if some stranger asked me my name .

" Yea I'm Elena why ?" she said . "Well you see I'm your biological Aunt . Your mother's sister ." She gasped and looked at me than hugged me . She started to yell " But how are you like my age ?" I started to explain to my situion " Well you see I was err adopted or born or something a year before you were born . So im 19 not 18 like you. So basically I'm a young looking aunt ."

Suddenly she's laughing & crying at the same time . Emotional much. She said something that mad eme remember them , " Well Welcome home !"


	3. Chapter 3

Those words made me remember the last moments I had with my adopted family who abandoned me . The Mikaelson' s. My love of my life , & my best friend, my brothers & My sister My mother , My father . My family .

**Flashback**

" _**NOOOOOOOOOOOO Nick don't !"I screamed as he chased after me to the parlor . I knew he could catch me but as we were both equal in the eternal powers . **_

_**By the time he got me I was in the living room well the huge parlor hiding behind Kol who was lying down on the couch . " Come now Angel , lets play ! Where o' where is my lovely Di ? Hmmmm is she under Kol ?" shouted Klaus " OI Klaus leave me alone !" Screamed Kol . As he threw Kol to the other couch . " I found you Now !" He said as began to tickle me . " Nooooooooooo ! Love help me , save me from Nik !" I screamed to my love of my life .Instead of helping me he just laughed and sat next to Kol . Bekah ran in throwing Klaus into the windows , making them crash and break ." How dare you can't you see she wearing her favorite black dress , god Nik you don't think that Finn will say something !" Mother And father , Finn and came in with presents . My birthday presents . Even Kat came . My family and my only friend was together for once . " Well Welcome home !" they all shouted . **_


End file.
